The invention generally relates to systems for treatment of the spine, and more particularly to systems for stabilizing a portion of the spine for the treatment of various spinal pathologies.
While attempts have been made to develop spinal stabilization systems that address some of the needs and requirements for stabilization and/or fixation of the spine, there still remains a need for improved systems and methods. For example, stabilization systems and methods sometimes utilize an interbody fusion device, such as a bone graft, which is inserted within the intervertebral disc space between adjacent vertebrae to promote bony fusion. An elongate plate is typically attached to the vertebrae to provide temporary stabilization during the fusion process.
Placement and attachment of the elongate plate to the spine can be hindered since the plate and/or the instruments provided for placement and attachment can obscure visualization of the surgical site once the plate is positioned adjacent the vertebrae. As a result, verification of placement of the plate and/or the interbody fusion device requires additional x-rays or utilization of other radiographic imaging techniques. The present invention attempts to eliminate or minimize these verification requirements, to provide the surgeon with added confidence regarding proper placement of the plate and/or the interbody fusion device, to reduce the time required to place the plate and/or the interbody fusion device, and/or to minimize the patient's exposure to radiation.
Thus, there is a general need in the industry to provide improved systems for stabilizing a portion of the spine.